Sombra de mí
by Ladtheove
Summary: Draco no era capaz de matar, pero todo lo que amaba dependía de que acabara con una sola persona. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, salvo aceptar el abrazo de una oscuridad más profunda que el avismo? Draco/Draco Draco/Voldemort
1. Conciencia

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, criaturas sobrenaturales, escenas de índole sexual, muerte de personajes (no Draco), y tortura.

Dark Draco.

**Sumario: **Draco no era capaz de matar, pero todo lo que amaba dependía de que acabara con una sola persona. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, salvo aceptar el abrazo de una oscuridad más profunda que el avismo?

Draco/Draco Draco/Voldemort

**Nota: **Este cap cargaba con algunos errores graves de texto y he tenido que reeditarlo. No os preocupéis por lo demás la historia continuará como estaba previsto. ^^ La contestación a los reviews irá con el segundo cap. ^^

Bienvenidos a:

**Sombra de mí**

**Capítulo 1- Conciencia**

El silencio podía respirarse sobre el polvo y el olor de la sangre, como un perfume inquieto, y mentiroso, que instaba a creer en la soledad de aquellos pasillos. Pero Draco sabía, que en las habitaciones de puertas cerradas, los monstruos dormían.

No los monstruos que aparecían en los cuentos infantiles; criaturas con garras, colmillos, y pieles escamosas. Al menos, no la mayoría. Sino hombres y mujeres de apetitos igual de voraces, y temperamentos aún peores. Habían profanado su hogar, llevado el aroma de la carnicería, a las estancias, antaño florales, de Malfoy mannor.

Y ahora los suelos de mármol y ricas maderas, ya no brillaban. Los muebles habían perdido el lustre, velados por un polvo oscuro que se adhería a la ropa como huellas de dedos suplicantes. Las cortinas llevaban meses cerradas, como si la casa estuviera en luto, y el sol ya no entraba en las antaño luminosas estancias. Tampoco los jardines eran ya el vergel lleno de flores de brillantes colores, hierba suave, y delicados arbustos tan perfectamente cortados que los paseos de piedra parecían haber salido de un cuento.

Ahora si recordaban a algo, era más a un cementerio, que a nada donde paseara algo vivo. Hiervas crecidas y espinos duros como ébano, ramas rotas, y alfombras de hojas muertas y pútridas, entre charcos de un barro verde cenagoso, que nunca antes había estado allí. Ocupaban ahora lo que antaño había sido verdor y vida.

Pero no era solo en el jardín, en todos los rincones de Malfoy mannor el olor de la muerte era amo. Corría por el aire como un perfume enfermizo, y manchaba todo lo que lo respiraba. Aunque había sitios mejores y peores. En algunos el olor era tan potente que ahogaba.

En las estancias del señor tenebroso era tan fuerte, que más que respirarse, podía tocarse.

Y en los sótanos además del olor…

Draco ya no se atrevía a acercarse a los sótanos.

No podía escuchar los gritos y súplicas que los habitaban. Eran espantosos, agónicos, y estaban llenos de desesperanza y miedo. Tanto, que todo aquel sufrimiento se le pegaba a la piel como aceite. Y después se filtraba a través de ella a sus pesadillas por la noche. Acababa despertándose con sus voces aún sonando en sus oídos, la respiración tan rápida como un gatosombra, y el corazón saltando tan fuerte en el pecho, que parecía que fuera a romper la cárcel de sus costillas para salir huyendo de todo aquello. La pena y la compasión quemándole la garganta, mientras trataba de tragarlas para que no lo desbordaran.

También había dejado de salir al jardín cuando vio el primer cadáver pudriéndose al sol. El cuerpo irreconocible de una mujer llena de laceraciones, pústulas supurantes, y gusanos blanquecinos, como larvas de seda. Colgando de sus propias entrañas, del sauco más antiguo del jardín.

Había sido lo más espeluznante que había visto hasta entonces. Lo había hecho vomitar allí mismo, y todavía, un mes después, seguía perforando su memoria cada vez que pensaba en el jardín, dándole arcadas.

Aquel ya no era su hogar.

El señor tenebroso lo había convertido en un reflejo del infierno.

Y lo que era peor, ahora quería que Draco se transformara en uno más de los demonios que lo habitaban.

Le había encargado…

Echó el candado mental a la puerta de aquellos pensamientos. Negándose a contemplarlos. Era suficiente todo lo que ya había pasado, sin tener que pensar en lo que iba a ser de sí mismo.

**O**

Cerró con infinito cuidado la puerta de su habitación. Prestando especial atención, al susurro de la hoja al encajar en el marco.

Su sonido fue un poco más fuerte de lo que deseaba, levantando un escalofrío en la base de su columna que le subió por la espalda y resonó en su cabeza, casi paralizándolo con la posibilidad de llegar a ser descubierto.

Se suponía que no debía salir de sus habitaciones durante la noche. Así se lo había recomendado Avery.

Pero esta noche las pesadillas estaban siendo más duras de lo normal, y ya no podía seguir en su habitación mirando lo poco que quedaba de su vida. Entre aquellas paredes de las que se habían llevado todo lo que tuviera valor, y tratar de dormir. Los recuerdos y el miedo lo estaban ahogando. Veía rostros detrás de cada sombra, y escuchaba susurros en cada pequeño crujido de madera.

Necesitaba ver a madre.

Ella siempre conseguía tranquilizarle, y hacerle ver lo poco bueno que aún les quedaba.

De modo que cuando nada entre las sombras reaccionó al sonido, no lo pensó un instante antes de correr a alejarse pasillo adelante. Sus pies descalzos acariciando, más que tocando, el suelo de mármol helado. Prefiriendo congelarse las plantas, antes de arriesgarse al emitir ningún sonido llevando zapatillas. Sus pisadas ligeras e inquietas, apenas perturbaban el polvo, y en la oscuridad de los corredores, resultaban tan silenciosas como el propio aire.

Las sombras cubrían su paso rápido y fantasmal. Permitiendo que su presencia solo fuera percibida como una silueta escurridiza, apenas captada. Un destello en la penumbra, un asomo de blancura. Nada más que otra sombra, entre las sombras de los decadentes, y antaño lujosos, corredores.

No se había atrevido a llevar ninguna luz con él, aún siendo de noche. Nunca se sabía que podía estar acechando tras las puertas y esquinas, y una luz, por pequeña que fuera, lo habría hecho un blanco demasiado fácil.

Pero no importaba.

Aquella mansión había sido el hogar de su familia durante generaciones. Y conocía sus entresijos como si hubieran sido vertidos en su propia sangre. Recorriéndola, como la llevaba recorriendo, desde que apenas podía gatear. Con los rallos de luna que se colaban por los resquicios de las cortinas, tenía suficiente para orientarse. Pero, lamentablemente, no para desterrar el frío helador de la piedra.

A pesar de ser verano, era como si el calor hubiera desertado Malfoy mannor. Ni siquiera durante el día la temperatura se elevaba. Y los habitantes de la casa se veían obligados a llevar prendas de abrigo todo el día, sin importar, que fuera, las plantas estuviesen haciéndose polvo bajo el sol abrasador. Las chimeneas ya nunca se apagaban en la mansión. La única tarea, junto a la de cocinar, que el señor tenebroso tenía permitida a los elfos domésticos de la casa fuera de su propio servicio.

Uno más de loa castigos que los Malfoy se veían obligados a soportar.

Draco se estremeció de frío.

Una vez había oído decir a Greyback que aquel era el helor de la tumba. Y quizás tuviera razón. Porque Draco cada vez se sentía menos vivo. Menos humano.

Trataba de hacer oídos sordos a todo el dolor que veía a su alrededor, y fingir que nada de aquello estaba pasando. Cuando en realidad, lo único que deseaba era poder liberar a todas aquellas personas, y escapar con ellos de aquel averno. Pero la marca en su brazo lo ataba a su amo, y a este lugar. Y nada de lo que sintiera podía realmente cambiar nada.

Se arrebujó un poco más en la ajada bata de suave lana verde que se había echado, descuidadamente, sobre el arrugado y deshilachado pijama de seda negra, tratando de protegerse del frío más penetrante que se respiraba aquí. Hacía tanto frío…

"¡Frío!"

Se tensó en el acto. Quedándose totalmente quieto.

La bajada de temperatura… el frío intenso… siempre precedía el paso del señor oscuro. Como si todo calor huyera de él. Como si una criatura tan oscura solo pudiera existir en la más absoluta y helada tiniebla. O como si aquel aire espectral resbalara tras él igual a una capa de regencia.

Una señal de advertencia que se apresuró a obedecer.

Se pegó a la pared refugiándose al máximo en la oscuridad, encogiéndose y tratando de no temblar demasiado. Mientras observaba, ansiosamente, por un siseo de Nagini, un roce de tela sobre suelo, cualquier señal de su presencia…

Después de un minuto el silencio seguía siendo amo, y nada se movía entre las sombras. Se arriesgó a asomarse… Entonces la vio.

La ventana rota responsable de la brisa helada.

Por entre los restos afilados de cristal, se colaba el aire de la noche, bajando la temperatura de este pasillo un poco más que en el resto de la mansión.

Y esto habría aliviado a Draco… si no hubiera perdido también, las cortinas, cuando fue hecha añicos.

Ahora había un parche de luz de luna, peligrosamente amplio, entrando en aquella zona del pasillo para crear una trampa perfecta, que revelaría su presencia a cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

Se estremeció, y habría dado la vuelta, pero no había otro camino hacia el cuarto de su madre. Y aquello solo había exacerbado sus ganas de verla.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, sintiendo el pulso rápido de su sangre, el pánico en sus desesperadas inspiraciones, el sudor en sus sienes… se sentía como un caballo salvaje que ha olido al depredador. Tragó saliva ansiosamente, aguzando al máximo sus sentidos…

No parecía haber nadie más allí, ningún sonido delator, nada…

Antes de perder el valor, salió corriendo de nuevo. Apresurándose a cruzar por el trozo de luz con la mayor rapidez. Su cabello plata captando por un momento los haces del astro nocturno, y reflejándolos luego, como la superficie de un estanque, antes de volver a desaparecer en las sombras…

No fue consciente de la presencia que acababa de detectarle.

El camino, largo y tortuoso, se le hizo eterno. Sentía que nunca lograría llegar a su destino, y el miedo empezaba a jugarle malas pasadas, creándole pesadillas en las que se quedaba condenado a vagar por siempre aquellas estancias, fantasma de su propia casa hasta el fin de la eternidad.

Pero cuando la ansiedad empezaba a acumularse ya en su garganta, formando un grito que se negaba a dejar escapar, finalmente, localizó las puertas dobles de madera blanca, que daban al cuarto de sus padres.

Se tragó el suspiro de alivio que apenas había llegado a vivir en su garganta, para no hacer ruido, disipando al mismo tiempo el grito reprimido.

Rodeó un charco oscuro y pegajoso en el suelo de mármol. Negándose a mirarlo más que un instante, por temor a reconocerlo como sangre. Su atención tan volcada en la puerta, que en ningún momento vio la sombra que lo había seguido hasta aquí.

Apoyó la palma en la madera… estaba abierta.

La pequeña presión la desplazó apenas una rendija, lo suficiente para que pudiera ver a su madre.

**0**

Narcisa Malfoy vestía de escrupuloso negro desde que su esposo fuera enviado a Azkaban.

En luto por el destino, que ya sabía, esperaba a Lucius Malfoy. O por la desgracia en que había caído su familia. Nadie lo sabía con certeza.

Lo único que los más perceptivos habían logrado captar, era el dolor que se había agarrado a ella, al saber la misión que se había encomendado a su hijo. Claro en el modo en que las trazas agotadas en su rostro se habían acentuado aún más después de aquella fatídica reunión.

Las sombras profundas bajo sus ojos claros, hablaban de noches sin dormir. Arrugas como finas telas de araña, habían florecido sobre la piel translucida de su rostro. Y en su cabello, pálido y deslustrado, el blanco se había extendido, como si hubiera encanecido, de repente, en las últimas semanas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, caminaba por la mansión con la cabeza alta, y los hombros erguidos de una reina. Ninguna expresión en su elegante rostro. Nada en sus ojos serenos como espejos. Tan bella y fría como hielo de montaña, aún en presencia de las escenas más sangrientas y horribles.

Ella era Lady Malfoy, la helada señora de Malfoy mannor. Respetada y admirada por casi todos los mortífagos.

Pero en la soledad de su habitación, cuando nadie la veía, y podía dejar caer la máscara… se sentía hundirse bajo el peso de tanto sufrimiento.

**O**

Draco contuvo el aliento.

Desde su posición apenas podía verla de espaldas.

La brisa entraba por la ventana abierta, trayendo los olores de la noche; ceniza, herrumbre, y el fino, e indefinido perfume, de algo recientemente muerto. Meciendo en su murmullo los mechones sueltos de la melena blanquecina, y el borde de un camisón oscuro.

La fina tela negra no lograba ocultar la extrema delgadez de la mujer, ni la curva agotada de su espalda. Y su color oscuro resultaba aún más triste al contrastar con las sábanas, verde desvaído, del enorme y desecho lecho en el que estaba sentada.

La cama siempre había sido demasiado grande, recabada de lujos y confort que bordeaban lo desmedido. Pero ahora, con la ausencia de Lucius, no solo era enorme para ella, sino que acentuaba la soledad de su insuficiente presencia, y la hacía sentir muy frágil en su enormidad.

En aquel instante, si Draco hubiera sido un segundo más rápido, nunca habría llegado a ver, realmente, el dolor de su madre. Nunca tomado las decisiones que forjarían su futuro. Y nunca vendido… su alma.

Pero el destino…

En el preciso segundo en que empezaba a tomar aire para hacerle saber que había llegado… Un destello entre aquellas pálidas manos, atrapó su mirada.

Y las palabras callaron en sus labios.

Los esbeltos dedos de Narcisa estaban crispados entorno a algo color plata, acunándolo tan fuertemente contra su pecho, que apenas era visible. Pero Draco ya había visto aquella pieza cientos de veces, y la reconoció en el acto.

Era una foto de la boda de sus padres, la misma que siempre había adornado, desde que tenía memoria, la mesilla junto a la cama.

Una hermosa pieza, en la que los dos jóvenes recién casados, siempre sonreían un instante antes de besarse. La única fotografía, que él supiera, que había logrado captar uno de los raros momentos, en los que el amor de sus padres salía a la superficie traspasando sus fachadas.

-…Lucius…- El pequeño susurro apenas logró hacerse oír en el silencio… pero para el fino oído del joven slytherin era más que suficiente.

Lleno de dolor y tristeza, flotó hasta Draco como un suspiro de veneno, penetró en sus entrañas helándolo por dentro. Instalando una aguja de ponzoña que acabaría siendo su perdición.

Draco estaba viendo a su madre… llorar.

La realización lo sacudió de dentro a fuera con el dolor sulfuroso del ácido, quebrando las barreras mentales con las que había estado intentando olvidar lo que el señor tenebroso esperaba de él, y lo que sucedería si no lo conseguía.

Su madre había parecido tan fuerte, que no había parecido posible que realmente nada pudiera tocarla, ni siquiera la amenaza del señor oscuro. Pero ahora Draco se enfrentaba a la realidad de lo realmente asustada que estaba, de lo desesperadamente de menos que echaba a Lucius, y del valor, con que, aún así, estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por mantenerlo a salvo a él.

Y ya no pudo fingir que nada de aquello estaba pasando.

Narcisa sintió como unos brazos jóvenes la rodeaban, abrazándola muy suavemente. No necesitó abrir los ojos para reconocer a su hijo. Conocía de corazón el olor de su piel, tan tierno como el de ella misma, tan fuerte como el de su padre.

Hizo un supremo esfuerzo por dejar de llorar. No quería que Draco la viera débil, derrotada. Porque si ella, que era su madre, se derrumbaba, ¿qué esperanza podía quedarle a su hijo, de sobrevivir a lo que le esperaba?

-Estoy bien, Draco.- comenzó a llamar de vuelta la helada máscara. Pero Draco estrechó el abrazo y ofreció su hombro para que descansara, impidiendo que pudiera fingir que nada le importaba. Y Narcisa ya no pudo detener las lágrimas.

-Draco…

-Ssssh.

Durante largo rato ninguno dijo nada.

Inconscientes de los ojos ajenos que los observaban. De la crueldad inmensa que sonreía en la oscuridad tras la puerta.

El llanto se fue convirtiendo en suspiros, los suspiros en silencio, hasta que solo quedó la cálida paz de madre e hijo. Abrazados a las puertas de una desgracia, que podría acabar con todo lo que quedaba de su familia…

Pero Draco podía evitarla. Si cumplía con la misión que se le había encomendado, el señor tenebroso volvería a confiar en ellos, sacaría a su padre de Azkaban. Todo volvería a ser como antes. Como… antes… si… si… mataba.

Su consciencia, y su amor por sus padres, se retorcieron como serpientes dentro de él. Tratando de devorarse la una a la otra, sin que hubiera ningún vencedor. Quería salvar a sus padres, quería hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero asesinar... matar a sangre fría. A alguien cómo Dumbledore… Sabía que no sería capaz.

Había tratado de convencerse de que lo haría sin problemas. Pero enfrentado contra la fría realidad del dolor de su madre, y forzado a considerarlo sin el velo de la imaginación… supo que no podría.

El dolor de lo que les pasaría a sus padres ante su incapacidad, desgarró su corazón como una pequeña bestia nacida de la conciencia que no podía ignorar. Royendo las tiernas arterias, devorando desgajos de músculo, y trozos de nervios llenos de pena. Si no fuera porque su madre le necesitaba, se habría derrumbado.

-Hermosa escena.- Era imposible confundir aquella voz. El tono hiriente, casi lascivo, de Lady Zabini.

La elegante mujer italiana, penetró en la devastada habitación caminando como si el lugar fuera suyo. Ignorando completamente los estantes robados de tantas cosas lujosas, y el polvo que se había acumulado en todas las esquinas, a favor de clavar la mirada en la mujer que odiaba. El carísimo vestido de seda púrpura, deslizándose tras ella con la misma gracia de la cola de una víbora. Sus ojos negros brillantes de júbilo, y sus preciosos rizos negros, recogidos sobre su cabeza en un complicado peinado, que solo podía ser obra de un elfo doméstico.

Seguramente uno de los que el señor tenebroso había retirado a los Malfoy, si se había tomado la molestia de lucirlo aquí donde nadie más que ellos admirarían algo tan fino. Exhibiéndolo como una señal más de cómo el amo tenebroso ahora favorecía a su familia, en lugar de a los Malfoy, caídos en desgracia.

-Eponna, no recuerdo haberte invitado a mis habitaciones.- la máscara helada de lady Malfoy, de nuevo en su lugar. Como si las lágrimas jamás hubieran rozado sus pómulos de porcelana.

A, pero la mujer italiana ya lo había visto todo. Y la fachada no hizo más que divertirla.

-Pobre Narcisa. En verdad, me das lástima. Has perdido a tu esposo, tu casa, y ahora a tu hijo.- el falso tono conmiserativo endulzando sus pasos de serpiente mientras se acercaba a la rubia aristócrata, no ablando las defensas de los Malfoy.

Madre e hijo ya se habían puesto en pie, ambos la viva imagen del orgullo. Observándola al unísono, como si fuera un insecto venenoso que debía ser eliminado.

-Todavía no he fallado, Lady Zabini.- la máscara de Draco tan impasible como la de su madre. Cuando no tenía otra salida, podía parecer tan helado como se esperaba de él. De otro modo, jamás habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo bajo el mismo techo que el Lord oscuro.

La mujer morena se limitó a mirar, elocuentemente, el estado de desarropo en que ambos rubios estaban. En pijama, descalzos, y con el cabello deslustrado y suelto.

-Oh, disculpa, Draco. Es cierto, todavía no has tenido oportunidad de fallar. –Y su tono decía a las claras que no esperaba nada mejor de él.- Pero no te preocupes, si fracasas y el señor tenebroso, se ve, Merlín no lo quiera,- dijo con exquisita mentira- obligado a acabar con la vida de tu madre. Mi hijo y yo estaremos encantados de acogerte en nuestra familia.

-Te lo agradecemos Eponna.- intervino Narcisa- Pero eso no será necesario.

Draco se limitó a dejar que su madre manejara a la peligrosa italiana, incapaz de reunir las fuerzas para contestar a aquello.

Lady Zabini tenía razón.

Si fallaba el señor tenebroso mataría a su madre, y su padre moriría en Azkaban bajo el beso del dementor. Y él, patético e inútil, sería regalado a quien más agradara al oscuro señor en ese momento. Eponna Zabini, con su crueldad y poder, era una buena candidata a ello.

Y si fuera solo por su hijo, Draco hubiera encontrado hasta un alivio acabar en su familia. Blaise y él eran amigos desde que eran niños. Los mejore amigos. Pero por razones que su madre nunca había compartido, Lady Zabinni y ella hacía años que estaban enemistadas con un odio que rozaba lo asesino. Y en el caso de la aristócrata morena, la animosidad parecía extenderse a toda la familia.

Solo cabía esperar lo que le haría aquella mujer, famosa por sobrevivir a todos sus maridos, a él. El hijo de su rival. Y Blaise nunca levantaría un dedo contra su madre, la quería demasiado.

Sin embargo, de algún modo, la perspectiva de finalizar su existencia en manos de la afamada asesina no logró afectarle demasiado. Lo que realmente dolía, lo que parecía estar deshaciendo sus huesos, era la idea de que sus padres murieran… por su culpa.

Para su desgracia, el momentáneo instante de debilidad, debió traslucirse en su mirada. Y Lady Zabini percibía aquellos signos como un tiburón la sangre.

-Oh, Draco, no te preocupes tanto. Estoy segura de que el señor oscuro le dará una muerte decente a tu querida madre.

Una muerte decente… aquello tuvo el resultado deseado. El de recordar al joven slytherin, la clase de torturas que el señor tenebroso, gustaba ejercitar en los seguidores que lo decepcionaban.

La agonía se multiplicó en sus entrañas.

Solo imaginar lo que le haría a su madre. Solo imaginar a alguno de aquellos monstruos tocándola, hiriéndola, mancillándola con sus sucias manos…

-Creo que esta visita ya ha durado suficiente, Eponna. Ahora, si no te importa, es bastante tarde. –espino hecho palabras.

La advertencia implícita de Narcisa no cayó en oídos sordos. La dama rubia ya tenía la varita sutilmente en la mano.

-Por supuesto. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. Nos veremos… Draco.- la satisfacción palpable en su caminar. Al fin y al cabo ya había logrado herir a los Malfoy. Por ahora, le era suficiente.

Por ahora.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, y ambos estuvieron seguros de volver a estar solos, Draco se volvió hacia su madre.

-Lo haré.

Narcisa parpadeó un instante.

-Lo haré, madre. Mataré a Dumbledore. – El gris de sus pupilas parecía acero.

-Draco…

Narcisa tragó saliva, esa ya no era la voz de un niño, era la de un joven que pronto sería un hombre. Y en ese momento odio al señor oscuro cómo jamás había odiado a nadie. Por obligar a su niño a crecer tan deprisa, por provocar que su amado esposo acabara en Azkaban, pero más que por ninguna otra cosa, por que iba a convertir a su hijo en un asesino. Y deseó poder matarlo como nunca había deseado nada.

Sin embargo, en el fondo de todo aquel huracán de rencor y pena, había un orgullo dorado como luz de sol, por el valor de ese joven hombre. Un amor claro como cristal por el muchacho que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por su familia. Y un respeto a su decisión nacido de ambas cosas, que no le permitió atreverse a detenerlo.

-Ten cuidado Draco.-

El joven rubio posó un delicado beso en su mejilla, igual que cuando había sido un bebe que iba de un lado a otro cogido a las sedosas faldas de su mama. Quebrando, sin quererlo, un poco más, su pecho.

-No te preocupes madre. Todo irá bien.

Narcisa sonrió apenas, si su dragón decía que iría bien, debía confiar en que así sería.

No lo detuvo cuando salió de la estancia.

Draco tenía el mismo paso, determinado y peligroso, que Lucius cuando marchaba de "caza".

* * *

><p>La biblioteca estaba bacía a estas horas de la mañana.<p>

El lugar, tal alto, y amplio como el interior de una iglesia gótica, rezumaba tranquilidad.

Los altísimos estantes creaban pasillos estrechos por los que solo dos personas podrían pasar a la vez, y refugiaban en rincones tenebrosos unos cuantos espacios de estudio adornados de mesas y mullidas sillas forradas de sedas, terciopelos, y otras ricas telas, teñidas en tonos verdes, negros y grises, muchas ostentando también el escudo Malfoy bordado en plata.

Normalmente toda esta riqueza estaría bañada por los haces multicolor que penetraban por las vidrieras a lo largo de las paredes. Escenas de la historia de la familia inmortalizadas en cristal. Pero desde que el señor tenebroso desterrara el sol de la mansión, estas estaban cubiertas por pesadas cortinas llenas de polvo. Y la única luz la daban los insuficientes candelabros de plata, esparcidos sobre las mesas.

Las sombras, tan espesas que uno se veía obligado a llevar con él su propia vela, si necesitaba mirar los títulos de los lomos de cerca. Y había tantos…

Textos preservados en pergaminos, libros, y tablillas, que hablaban sobre todos los temas imaginables. Conocimientos que habían sido reunidos por los Malfoy a lo largo de generaciones, y que rivalizaban en volumen con los que podían encontrarse en la propia biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Pero aquí, el género de lo escrito era mucho, mucho más oscuro.

**O**

Draco cerró los ojos.

"Tengo que matar a Dumbledore. Es la única manera de salvar a madre y a padre."

Pero entre tomar la decisión, y llevarla a cabo, había todo un mundo.

Su consciencia gritaba tan fuerte que le daba nauseas.

Apoyó la cabeza en la fría madera de la mesa, tratando de contener el poco desayuno que había conseguido ingerir, y de acallar un poco el rugido interno que le decía que lo que planeaba hacer, era espantoso.

Lo único de lo que se sentía agradecido, era la ausencia de nadie más en la biblioteca que pudiera ver su gesto de malestar.

Los mortífagos eran como carroñeros, atacaban al menor signo de debilidad.

Tragó saliva, respiró profundamente, y consiguió volver a enderezarse todavía un poco mareado. Sin embargo, solo por si acaso, se levantó y buscó una silla más en las sombras, donde no fuera tan fácil verle si volvía a sucumbir.

Acabó escogiendo una butaca de terciopelo verde llena de polvo, apenas visible en la esquina entre dos estantes abarrotados, y bien lejos de las ventanas cubiertas de mohosas cortinas. La única luz que llegaba allí, la daban los candelabros de plata encendidos aquí y allá, sobre las mesas de estudio.

Agotadoramente apagó los que pudieran prestar algo de claridad a su escondrijo. Se sentía como una marioneta vieja a la que le faltan la mitad de los hilos. No había dormido en toda la noche, ocupado en estudiar.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su arrugada túnica:

-Oculolux.- Inmediatamente su vista se ajustó a la escasa iluminación, con un escozor molesto en sus pupilas.

Odiaba tener que usarlo, pero mejor eso que llamar otra vez la atención de algún mortífago. Cogió el último libro que había estado intentando leer, y se acurrucó en la cómoda butaca. Abriendo la página que había estado esforzándose en descifrar…

-No. Esto no es.- Frustrado lo cerró de golpe, resistiendo el impulso de tirarlo contra la pared.

Llevaba toda la noche aquí sin resultados. Los volúmenes consultados aún estaban amontonados sobre la mesa que acababa de dejar, apilados descuidadamente en torres que apenas se mantenían precariamente en pie. A la espera de que más tarde se ocupara de recolocarlos. Tan numerosos que el espacio visible de madera oscura, era casi inexistente. Y aún así, seguía sin nada que pudiera ayudarlo.

Draco sabía, sinceramente, que carecía de la auténtica maldad necesaria para ejecutar aquello. Le gustaba meterse con sus compañeros del colegio, sí. ¿Hacer comentarios crueles, y provocar a los griffindor? Por supuesto. Era divertido, y no hacía daño real a nadie. Pero aquello… aquello no era un juego. Era segar una vida.

Y si él no mataba, el señor tenebroso demostraría que él si era capaz, utilizando a sus padres como ejemplo. Los Malfoy ya le habían decepcionado demasiado.

La única manera de salvarlos, era buscar la forma de hacerse capaz de asesinar a Dumbledore. Un hombre que era el icono del bando de la luz, y de todo lo bueno que había por defender… Nunca podría hacerlo. Solo pensarlo le ponía enfermo. Estaba mal. Estaba horriblemente mal.

Pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

La única manera era buscar la manera de acabar con su consciencia, o de apagarla, y su familia dejaría de sufrir.

En la magia negra existían cientos de conjuros y pociones para ello. Además él tenía acceso a una de mayores bibliotecas de hechicería negra de Inglaterra.

El problema no era ese.

Lo que pasaba, era que todas las cosas que podrían alterar su consciencia lo suficiente para empujarlo a algo así, eran ilegales, y serían inmediatamente detectados por las barreras de Hogwarts. Puede que incluso antes, en la propia estación. Eran magias demasiado tenebrosas, y casi todas las barreras mágicas estaban preparadas para advertirlas.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse.

No. Tenía que haber otra cosa, otra manera. ¡Tenía que haberla! ¡Tenía que salvar a sus padres!

Volvió a abrir el libro con furia. Tan violentamente que se cortó el dedo con una de las páginas.

Un par de pequeñas gotas rojas, como gemas de vida, cayeron de la herida al suelo.

Suspiró.

-Episk… ¡!

El sonido de las enormes puertas de la biblioteca al cerrarse, lo paralizó en el acto. Pero no tuvo tiempo de girarse. A sus pies, donde su sangre había tocado el suelo…

El brillo escarlata lo cegó.

-¡Finite Incantatum!- El conjuro que mejoraba su visión en la oscuridad se retiro de sus pupilas como un film de gasa. Permitiendo que pudiera enfrentarse a la luz sin que sus írides gritaran de dolor.

Parpadeó, disipando las manchas negras que habían aparecido en su visión por culpa del flash… una ráfaga de viento se levantó de golpe, agitando su túnica y su cabello con tanta violencia que casi cayó al suelo. Las pilas de libros sobre la mesa fueron arrasadas por el vendaval, y los volúmenes se esparcieron por el suelo, y chocaron contra las estanterías con el estruendo de un trueno.

Draco dio un paso atrás, la baldosa que pisó se hundió medio palmo en el suelo, esta vez logrando derribarle. Golpeó la roca con un gemido ahogado, el viento, tan violento, que apenas podía abrir los ojos. Pero a tan escasa distancia, podía verlas perfectamente. En el suelo habían aparecido líneas luminosas de un rojo sangre brillante. Corrían y se extendían, avanzando cada vez más deprisa desde el punto donde su sangre había tocado el suelo, en anillos concéntricos cada vez más amplios, formando un dibujo extraño que nunca había visto.

Bajo él, la piedra empezó a temblar y estremecerse. Cerró los ojos ante el viento cada vez más fuerte. Agarrándose a los resquicios entre las losas con todas sus fuerzas. El corazón golpeándole el pecho con la fuerza loca de una estampida.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?"

Varios volúmenes cayeron de sus estantes aterrizando peligrosamente cerca de él.

Draco temió que alguna de las estanterías caería y lo aplastaría.

Pero tan repentinamente como había empezado, todo acabó de golpe.

El silencio resultante casi aún más terrorífico que el temblor de hacía un instante.

-¿Qué ha…?- tosió violentamente al respirar el polvo que todo aquello había levantado.

Miró a su alrededor, al pequeño desastre que había asolado esta zona de la biblioteca.

Libros, papeles, pergaminos… tirados por el suelo. Estantes ligeramente movidos de su lugar… pero ni rastro de las líneas luminosas que habían surcado la piedra hacía un momento.

"¿Qué ha sido todo eso?... ¡Merlín!" Al mirar a su espalda, ahí estaba. Surgida de ninguna parte.

No había tropezado con una baldosa suelta, como había creído, había tropezado con un escalón. El primero de una estrecha escalinata de viejísima piedra negra, que acababa de aparecer de la nada, hacía las profundidades de los cimientos de Malfoy mannor.

**Continuará**


	2. Llamada

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, criaturas sobrenaturales, escenas de índole sexual, muerte de personajes (no Draco), y tortura.

Dark Draco.

**Sumario: **Draco no era capaz de matar, pero todo lo que amaba dependía de que acabara con una sola persona. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, salvo aceptar el abrazo de una oscuridad más profunda que el avismo?

Draco/Draco Draco/Voldemort

**Nota: **La verdad, y siendo sincera, este cap no me gusta nada. No he conseguido captar casi nada de lo quería. Estoy frustrada _ _ pero como seguir dándole vueltas solo me frustraba aún más, pues al final me he rendido.

Besos a todos y gracias por aguantar las vacaciones de mis musas. (Por favor, no me matéis ¿sí?)

**Oscurita xuxu: **Muchas gracias por animarme tanto. ^^ La verdad es que me sorprendió que mi historia te recordara a los relatos de Poe, la comparación me hizo sentir tan apreciada y feliz… y Dios… lamento tanto sentir que en este cap he fallado a ese espíritu que tanto te gustó en el primero. Pero lo arreglaré, no sé cómo, pero lo haré. No voy a decepcionarte más si puedo evitarlo. Si hace falta encadenaré a mi muso hasta que reaccione. XD

Me encantó que me dejaras review en la corrección también, eres un cielo. ^^ Besazos.

**PrincessPanchali: **Hola Princess ^^ Sip, a mí también me dan asco los gusanos. XD Lo siento por lo de Voldi, en este cap no sale aún, pero en el siguiente ya estará aquí con toda su malvada magnificencia. XD

**Torres de Cristal: **Hola majísima ^^ Me alegro que te gustara el anterior cap, peor ya sabes que no te puedo contar nada, es secreto ;D Aún así gracias miles por seguir aquí a pesar de todo, y abrazos. ^^

**Murtilla: **Hola Murtilla ^^ Um… como siempre veo que tienes muchas ideas y dudas. Eso me encanta ^^ Pero tú sabes que no te las puedo contestar, jujuju tendrás que leerlo XD (Soy malísima) Solo diré una cosa, has acertado… en algo. XD

**wendy1980: **Me alegro muchísimo que el cap te gustara tanto Wendy ^^ Ya lo siento ser tan lenta en actualizar, estoy intentando mejorar en eso, pero me cuesta. ¿Misterioso, e? jujuju ya verás. XD besos.

**ShirayGaunt: **^/^ Gracias.

**Kittywolf: **Gracias miles por tantos ánimos ^^ Espero que este cap no et decepcione demasiado. Besos ^^

Bienvenidos a:

**Sombra de mí**

**Capítulo 2- Llamada**

_No había tropezado con una baldosa suelta, como había creído, había tropezado con un escalón. El primero de una estrecha escalinata de viejísima piedra negra, que acababa de aparecer de la nada, hacía las profundidades de los cimientos de Malfoy mannor._

* * *

><p>Se incorporó lentamente.<p>

En medio del desastre que había asolado la biblioteca los últimos papeles tocaban el suelo, y el polvo acumulado durante meses se posaba después del vendaval que lo había levantado, cayendo del aire como una silenciosa lluvia blanca.

Draco sabía que la delicada sustancia debía estar adhiriéndosele a la ropa, al pelo, a la piel, como una capa de glaseado sucio. Pero no le importaba. Toda su atención estaba en la entrada que había aparecido bajo las losas del suelo.

Dejó que la fina película de gasa, se acumulara lentamente, entre los pliegues arrugados de la túnica que aún no se había cambiado desde el día anterior. Sobre su piel ceniza marcada de cansancio. Y en los mechones rubio desvaído, desordenados, y erráticos. Cubriéndole de un aspecto aún más desvaído y triste. Al final parecía el fantasma de su propia casa en que tanto temía convertirse.

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, escuchando atentamente. Había un sonido extraño… un murmullo que parecía venir de la abertura bajo el suelo. Un sonido que de algún modo, se dio cuenta, no estaba percibiendo con su cuerpo físico. Algo ahí abajo estaba buscándole, agarrándose a los bordes de su magia. Llamándole. Queriendo su presencia con una voz casi ahogada, desesperada e imperiosa, que no podía ser ignorada.

"¿Qué…?" Era… familiar. Tan familiar y conocida como su propio hogar.

Se acercó un paso, atraído y extrañado a un tiempo.

Y su mente lo identificó.

Lo que se le hacía tan suyo como su propia madre, era la magia tenebrosa y arcaica que la componía. El poder de la sangre antigua, y de la magia negra, que corría por los Malfoy tan certeramente como por las venas de toda familia tenebrosa. Y la combinación resultaba tan tentadora, tan conocida y cálida… como **peligrosa**. Sería estúpido si se acercaba allí sin saber lo que podía haber en las profundidades de piedra.

Dio un paso atrás.

Comenzó a dar la vuelta… La llamada se hizo más débil con su retirada, pero también más triste, más dulce.

**Más insistente. **

Tragó saliva, tratando de resistirse.

"No sé lo que puede haber ahí, es demasiado peligroso. No debo… " Pero esa era la cuestión, ¿no? No sabía lo que había allí. Sus padres nunca le habían hablado de aquel pasadizo. Su mente le siseó por dentro, su voz peligrosamente similar a la de la llamada.

Miró tras él, a la escalera negra de piedra antigua.

Malfoy mannor era el hogar ancestral de los Malfoy, sus salas y pasillos llenos de secretos indescifrables para todo aquel que no fuera miembro del linaje. Un pasadizo bajo tierra no estaba fuera de lo común. Pero para el futuro Lord Malfoy, Draco, que había creído conocerlos todos, era más tentador que la caja propia de Pandora.

Sus padres nunca le habían hablado de aquella entrada.

¿Por qué?

La curiosidad, solo propia de los slytherin, serpenteó por sus venas uniéndose a la llamada cada vez más desesperada.

Se volvió hacia la escalinata.

En el caos que se había creado a su alrededor, con libros sembrando el suelo, páginas aún resbalando de los estantes, y de los volúmenes destrozados por el huracanado viento, la estrecha escalera sucia y gastada, parecía casi insulsa, tan sencilla... si no fuera por aquella poderosa presencia, nada la hubiera hecho atractiva. Y sin embargo, con ella, era peor que un canto de sirena.

Dio un paso adelante.

La llamada se intensificó, y su curiosidad creció con ella, espiralando juntas hacia un punto irresistible. ¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada de aquel lugar? ¿O es que ni tan siquiera sus padres habían sabido que estaba allí? La noción de algo que su padre, el poderoso Lord Malfoy, pudiera desconocer, fue lo que acabó por perderlo. La inquietud no se había ido, pero la necesidad de saber ganaba la batalla. Aquel pasadizo parecía tan anciano como los propios cimientos de la casa, quizás aún más antiguo. Y la mansión Malfoy era una de las construcciones mágicas más viejas de Inglaterra, sus bases anteriores al levantamiento de las del propio Hogwarts. Aquel secreto podía llevar oculto más de mil años. Ser un enigma traído por los primeros Malfoy.

Y por aquella misma razón sabía que no debería tocar lo que podía llevar dormido más de un milenio. No sabía lo que podía ser. Lo que podía causar. Pero ya lo había despertado, ¿no era así? Y ese algo allá abajo le llamaba, le atraía con un susurro muy dentro de su pecho que ya no hubiera podido ignorar.

Se acercó, sus pies a solo unos centímetros del primer peldaño, miró al fondo. Más allá de la débil luz anaranjada de la biblioteca, solo podía ver oscuridad.

-Lumos.- La punta de su varita se iluminó con una brillante chispa blanca, apenas suficiente para iluminar un par de metros a su alrededor, pero serviría su propósito. Extendió el brazo ante él, y dio el primer paso hacia la oscuridad.

**O**

Pronto la luz de la biblioteca quedó olvidada a su espalda. Y se encontró solo rodeado por la tiniebla bajo tierra, con la única pequeña llama de su varita para mantenerla a raya. La inquietud crecía en su interior por segundos. Los escalones eran muy viejos, y cada paso tenía que ser tomado con cuidado para no resbalar en la gruesa capa de polvo antiguo. La tensión aumentaba hasta hacerse insoportable. Y sin embargo, cada vez que el miedo empezaba a levantarse y comenzaba a pensar en retirarse, la llamada lo envolvía con su cálida oscuridad calmando sus temores, y Draco se encontraba continuando el camino sin saber cómo, ni por qué.

Siguió bajando. Más y más profundo. Con solo las paredes desnudas de piedra negra para orientarse, y la única compañía de sus propios sonido; sus pasos, su respiración, el golpeteo de su corazón, el frufrú de su túnica al rozar la piedra. La oscuridad empezaba a ser opresiva, demasiado a pesar de la influencia tranquilizadora de aquella magia. Se detuvo y estuvo a punto de regresar sobre sus pasos, de no seguir, pero… en el último instante algo delante de él empezó a delinearse bajo la luz blanquecina de su varita, y la curiosidad tiró de él obligándole a caminar de nuevo.

Una estancia.

Los escalones terminaban en la entrada. Sin puerta. No era más que un cuadrado de la misma piedra negra cubierta de polvo, poco más grande que su cuarto. Se acercó algo más, tratando de ver el fondo donde la luz no llegaba. El haz blanco se derramó sobre las paredes, aún cuando él todavía no había entrado.

Y pudo verlas.

Las marcas. La piedra estaba tallada, toda ella. Símbolos y runas, y dibujos y círculos, recorrían cada centímetro, corriendo por las paredes y suelos como lenguas insidiosas. Le recordaron a los dibujos que apenas había podido captar en el suelo de la biblioteca. Trató de observarlos mejor.

Bajó el último escalón.

Un escalofrío corrió por su epidermis cuando la caricia de magia subió por su cuerpo como una amante hambrienta. Tocó el borde de su propia magia, insidiosa, peligrosa… y la invasión se transformó en saludo de bienvenida. Marchándose con la misma rapidez que había surgido.

"Una lengua mágica…. Estaba probando mi linaje." Era una cerradura común de los Malfoy, pero nunca tan potente como aquella, tan poderosa que había podido sentirla sobre su propia carne. Draco se estremeció de nuevo, mucho más violentamente. Si no hubiera pertenecido a la familia, no quería saber lo que aquello le habría hecho. Los Malfoy tenían fama de oscuros y crueles por razones ampliamente justificadas.

Sacudió las imágenes mentales antes de que arraigaran, y miró a su alrededor. Su naturaleza slytherin despierta y alerta, ansiosa por conocer el secreto de tanto cuidado, aún cuando no podía evitar sentir que no debería estar allí. Aquí la llamada era lo más fuerte que la había sentido, tan potente que casi podía respirarla… Se adentró aún más en la habitación, alerta, buscando fondo, donde estaba la fuente de la llamada.

Bajo la débil luz nacarada de su varita se delineó una pesada mesa de madera carcomida por el tiempo y el polvo, y sobre ella… el libro.

Era un tomo grueso y anciano, tapas de cuero verde desvaído, páginas amarillentas y delicadas como quebradizas hojas secas. Sin adorno alguno. Sencillo. No parecía diferente de muchos otros libros arriba, acunados en los estantes de madera tallada. Pero Draco casi podía sentir la diferencia gritando en los nervios de su carne, respirarla en sus pulmones y entrañas. Aquel libro era distinto a todos cuantos había leído. Su oscuridad hacía que la negrura de los textos en la biblioteca pareciera luz de día. Una tiniebla extraña, terrible, peligrosa y ancestral. Pero sin embargo… familiar. Tan familiar… Todos los magos tenebrosos sabían su existencia, nacía con ellos, vivía en ellos, y era algo que no podían nunca dejar de tener.

Pura magia negra.

Un poder que se levantó como una ola tratando de tragarlo. Dio un paso atrás, aterrado, y luego otro adelante, irresistiblemente atraído, y se quedó quieto, indeciso entre la curiosidad y la llamada, y el instinto que le gritaba que se apartara de aquella cosa lo antes, y más lejos, posible.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse, realmente, lo estuvo, pero… la imagen, el recuerdo de su madre, y de sus lágrimas, afloró en su cráneo como una diapositiva en blancos y negros cargada de dolor, y recordó que si no encontraba un modo de cumplir las órdenes del señor tenebroso, su padre y su madre, y todo lo que amaba, perecerían. Y tomo una decisión.

Extendió los dedos, apenas, temblorosos. Acarició la tapa. En su piel se sintió suave y cálida, como una cosa viva. Tomó aire muy suavemente, temeroso de levantar alguna reacción en aquel objeto maldito. Sus uñas rozaron el borde de cuero, raspando muy delicadamente, como si acariciara un animal peligroso que pudiera atacarle. Tragó saliva. Podía sentir el sudor correrle por la espalda. Sus yemas se curvaron y tiraron, levantando la tapa con un pequeño crujido, y liberando la visión de la primera página. Contuvo el aliento… pero no sucedió nada.

Diagramas.

Se inclinó un poco sobre el libro, aún inseguro. Pero sus ojos escanearon rápidamente el contenido escrito en antiquísima y elegante letra, la tinta oxidada por los siglos transcurridos dándole el color de la sangre seca. Tomó aire, tembloroso, se dio cuenta de que estaba tiritando, pero no pudo detener los delicados temblores. Aquello, aquel texto… tragó saliva y acercó la varita para leer mejor a la luz blanquecina. Palabras, símbolos… no, aquello no eran palabras ni símbolos, aquello era muerte, negrura, un poder inmenso vertido en páginas. Aquella magia… nunca había visto algo así.

Incluso escrita, lejos de ser pronunciada, su presencia resultaba asfixiante. Le llamaba con una fuerza que cada vez era más difícil resistir. Sus dedos, aún curvados en la tapa, temblando, se movieron apenas, acariciando el cuero con la delicadeza que uno pondría al tocar una serpiente venenosa, apreciando su suavidad pero aterrado de ser mordido, y con la adrenalina golpeándote la sangre como un grito. Nunca agradeció tanto las duras lecciones de su padrino, Severus, como ahora. Sin los conocimientos que le había inculcado no habría podido descifrar los entresijos de aquello.

Contuvo el aliento mientras pasaba la página. Leyendo, descifrando, asimilando.

Aquello era…

-Es una llave.- Musitó apenas en el silencio estanco cargado de polvo. Una llave para una puerta. Una magia para llamar algo, algo poderoso, algo terriblemente poderoso. Pero ¿qué? No lo sabía. No hasta que lo hubiera leído todo. Pero lo que fuera aquello podría tener un poder similar a aquello que los muggles llamaban, un dios. Trató de tragar, pero la saliva se sentía seca en su garganta. Quizás, quizás esto era lo que había estado buscando.

Era lo bastante poderoso para lograrlo. Pero si se equivocaba y no lograba controlarlo…

"Si me equivoco algo así me matará. Y entonces ya no importará si puedo, o no, hacer lo que se me ha ordenado." Era una conclusión dolorosa, horrible, pero si él moría el señor oscuro ya no tendría una excusa para matar a su madre inmediatamente. Ella era Lady Malfoy, y sin el lastre que su patético hijo representaba estaba seguro de que lograría salir adelante. Su padre en cambio…. No sabía lo que sería del orgulloso Lord Malfoy ahora en Azkaban, pero esto era lo único que había logrado encontrar que quizás, **quizás**, lograría salvarlos a todos. Y en esta situación acorralada se dio cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Tomó aire profundamente, tratando de calmarse, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Muy suavemente dejó que la tapa se cerrara, lenta, delicadamente. Curvó los dedos entorno al libro como si quisiera abrazarlo, y lo levantó de su lugar de descanso con una disculpa en los labios. Fuera lo que fuera aquel texto, al levantarlo lo noto contra sus palmas como una presencia lejana, un roce de aliento en su carne temblorosa. Demasiado poderoso, demasiado tenebroso. **Algo sacrílego.** Lo envolvió en sus brazos, atrayéndolo contra su pecho para sostenerlo mejor, y la magia que contenía rozó la suya, electrificándolo a través de su tórax, penetrando en una profundidad de él que iba mucho más allá de lo físico o la magia.

Por un momento el terror le gritó por dentro con tanta fuerza… cortándole la respiración, helándole la sangre, amenazando colapsarlo. Entonces la presencia se suavizó contra la suya, acariciando, arrullando. Un instante más tarde la sensación de peligro y miedo se derritió de sus huesos como suciedad siendo arrastrada por la lluvia, y cuando la invasión se fue, lo hizo dejándole extrañamente cálido.

Impulsivamente lo estrechó cálidamente contra su pecho, y apoyó el rostro en el lomo suave y calentito. Extrañamente ahora ya no se sentía tan desolado como lo había estado hacía solo unas horas.

Cuando finalizó el abrazo, un instante más tarde, no supo que lo había poseído al hacerlo, pero no se atrevió a considerarlo más. Tenía muy poco tiempo antes de que alguien llegara a la biblioteca y descubriera el pasaje.

Se abrió la túnica y lo ocultó debajo, atrapándolo contra sí con solo la camisa separándolos. El poder le electrificó los nervios sensibles del pecho. Dio la vuelta con el tomo oculto bajo la túnica, marchando de regreso a su cuarto, conteniéndose apenas de correr.

Cuando salió del túnel a la biblioteca, la entrada se cerró ocultándose de nuevo bajo el suelo, percibiendo su marcha. Dio gracias a Merlín. Porque si no se hubiera cerrado por sí misma Draco no habría sabido cómo hacerlo.

Observó el destrozo en la estancia, los libros rotos y caídos, los estantes movidos, las velas casi todas apagadas… pero realmente no tenía ni el tiempo, ni las ganas, de arreglar aquello. Y con tantos "monstruos" en Malfoy mannor, podía haber sido cualquiera. Nadie sabría la verdad.

Corrió a escurrirse fuera de allí. Deslizándose como una sombra más en los pasillos tenebrosos. Una sombra oscura con un paso rápido cargado de objetivo.

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta con un suspiro de alivio.<p>

Había logrado llegar sin encontrarse con nadie.

Miró a su alrededor.

En su cuarto ya no quedaba nada de valor, nada al menos que pudiera desear alguno de los monstruos de la casa.

Su amplia cama de cuatro postes había sido arrasada, los cortinajes y caras sábanas de delicada seda, sustituidas por recias sábanas de algodón viejo, y cortinas viejas llenas de polilla. Los cajones y mesillas vaciados de cualquier elemento valioso. Incluso las baratijas que habían adornado los estantes de rica madera oscura, habían sido llevados al principio del verano. Solo los muebles permanecían, desnudos como esqueletos. Y las cortinas echadas sobre las ventanas. Las hermosas cortinas de terciopelo verde bosque, que nadie se había atrevido a tocar.

Nada que estuviese impidiendo la entrada del sol en la mansión podía ser tomado, era la orden del señor tenebroso. Y ahora, el amplio espacio de paredes crema, recordaba más a una tumba cubierta de sombras, que a la habitación que tanto había amado. Solo los rescoldos casi apagados de la chimenea, y tristes velas casi consumidas, le aportaban algo de luz y calor a la estancia ensombrecida.

Aún así, aunque ya no debería haber ninguna razón para temer la entrada de ningún mortífago, porque ya no quedaba nada que llevarse, al cerrarse la puerta, sacó la varita con la rapidez de una sierpe.

Uno tras otro, lanzó sobre la madera cuantos conjuros de alarma y cierre conocía, en rápida sucesión. No podía permitir que nadie descubriera el volumen que estaba acunando contra su pecho. Solo tendría que percibirlo una sola persona, uno solo de aquellos sádicos, y se lo arrancarían de las manos al instante.

Y solo imaginar un poder así en manos de alguno de aquellos monstruos… se estremeció forzándose a pronunciar las palabras del último hechizo. El cansancio hizo sus huesos pesados nada más bajar la varita. Después de emplear tanta magia se sentía drenado, casi enfermo. Tenía la respiración agitada, la sangre un torrente salvaje. Y aún así, a pesar del terrible dolor de cabeza, el complicado entramado de magia que había creado no parecía suficiente. Pero esto era lo máximo que era capaz.

Tendría que bastar.

Tomó aire temblorosamente, forzándose a calmarse, poco a poco, respirando hasta que su pulso se normalizo algo, y su cabeza aplacó los trallazos de dolor.

Se metió en la cama y corrió las gastadas y carcomidas cortinas, ocultándose con él tomo en el interior ensombrecido. Aquí tendría tiempo de esconderlo si alguien entraba, y podría descansar mientras leía. Todavía se sentía débil. Se acurrucó contra la cabecera, el volumen en sus manos.

Y abrió la primera página.

La vela sobre la mesilla se fue consumiendo, la oscuridad en la estancia se fue haciendo más profunda, los rescoldos de la chimenea terminaron por apagarse. Poco a poco el día murió en la noche, y cuando comenzaban sus horas más heladas, finalmente llegó a la última página.

Sus dedos se curvaron entorno a ella, y el libro volvió a cerrarse entre sus manos.

Suspiró agotado. Tragó, sonrió. Una sonrisa quebrada. Miró sus dedos aún apoyados en el liso, suave, cuero verde desvaído. No paraban de temblar. Estaba tiritando, temblando violentamente.

Tragó saliva, tratando de calmarse, pero fue incapaz.

"Este texto es… es…" Tomó aire entrecortadamente, y casi se atragantó con él, tan seca sentía la garganta. A un nivel lejano se dio cuenta de que no había bebido ni comido nada en todo el día. Pero a pesar de la sed, y del vacío doloroso en su estómago, no quiso moverse de la cama, no creía que **pudiera** moverse de la cama. Sentía las piernas demasiado débiles. En realidad sentía todo el cuerpo como una hoja de leve papel de seda agitada por el viento.

Tragó de nuevo, y esta vez logró hacerlo sin la necesidad de toser violentamente. Exhaló apenas, y dejó que su cuerpo se resbalara de la cabecera hasta derrumbarse desmadejadamente en el colchón, el libro apoyado sobre su pecho, los dedos aún curvados en él, temeroso de soltarlo. Casi no podía creer lo que aquello hablaba.

"Pero es real, es real…"- Cerró los ojos permitiéndose respirar profundamente. Por vez primera desde que el señor oscuro le diera aquella misión, sentía que quizás podría salvar a su familia. Y aquello era suficiente para superar el terror de lo que tendría que hacerse.

Abrió los ojos, apenas, y reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Conseguir todo lo que necesitaba no le llevo mucho tiempo. Eran elementos sencillos, hierbas y polvos que cualquier mago tendría en su casa. Y una rápida excursión al arrasado laboratorio de su padre le dio todo lo que necesitaba.

Lo realmente complicado sería completar el fetiche.

Tenía que ser una puerta, y la única puerta dentro de su estancia a parte de la que daba al pasillo, era la de su armario. De madera oscura, formas elegantes, y un hermoso manillar plata, curvo como una voluta de niebla, no era nada realmente especial, resultaba casi insultante para lo que estaba a punto de imbuir en ella. Pero era todo lo que tenía, sin arriesgarse a ejecutar el conjuro en un lugar menos seguro. Y no pensaba arriesgarse.

Apoyó el libro abierto sobre el escritorio junto al armario, al lado de la única vela que había dejado encendida. Bajo la pequeña luz dorada, el texto, los diagramas, y símbolos, parecían aún más oscuros. El color de la tinta oxidada todavía más sangriento. Y en el movimiento de las sombras del fuego, casi vivos.

_Draco._

Nunca en toda su existencia se había sentido tan nervioso, tan aterrado, ni siquiera la presencia del señor tenebroso había agarrado de aquel modo sus entrañas. Podía sentir la ansiedad como una palma helada y ardiente sobre su pecho.

"Calma, calma…"- se repitió como un mantra. Intento respirar profundamente, pero el aliento no hacía más que atascársele en la garganta, y al final tuvo que rendirse. Abrió los ojos. "No lograré hacer esto con tranquilidad." Suspiró haciendo caso omiso de la ansiedad... o algo al menos. Comenzó a repasar los diagramas, página a página, rápidamente.

La llama era suficiente para permitirle leer, pero no para alejar la oscuridad de la habitación, y más allá del círculo dorado de la vela la tiniebla parecía inquieta, cargada de una extraña expectación. Como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba por llamar, no le extrañaba que fuera así.

Apoyó la palma sobre su pecho, sintiendo el loco latido de su corazón en vez de las sombras entorno a él. El bombeo de la sangre. La carrera de la adrenalina. Cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por la llamada cada vez más poderosa del libro. Él también sabía lo que iba a suceder. Esta vez la caricia de su presencia logró atemperar sus nervios algo. No demasiado. Pero lo suficiente.

Abrió los ojos.

Junto a los ingredientes esparcidos alrededor del libro, colocados en pequeños montones a falta de ningún bol en el que ubicarlos; pellizcos de raíces secas, tierras oscuras, delicados fragmentos de insecto, y hojas muertas, había colocado un cuchillo no más grande que su dedo corazón. Pequeño pero extremadamente afilado, cogiéndolo cuidadosamente por el mango, apoyó el filo contra su palma izquierda y apretó ligeramente, a pesar de la poca presión el corte fue profundo y empezó a sangrar con profusión, empapando su palma rápidamente de húmeda sangre roja, que comenzó a resbalar por sus dedos.

Miró el texto.

Comenzó a dibujar.

**O**

Decorar el poderoso talismán en que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo la sencilla puerta de armario, le llevó un tiempo que no logró medir, minutos u horas. No lo sabía.

Para Draco, fue como si, en el instante en que sus dedos tocaron la madera del dintel, hubiera caído en trance. Una calma antinatural de sangre y perfumadas tierras, almizcladas hojas secas, y quebradizos caparazones de insecto.

Mezcló su salvia vital con pellizcos de cada ingrediente, cortando y reabriendo la herida cada vez que el líquido rojo dejaba de manar. Poco a poco creando diferentes pastas de herrumbrosos tonos rojizos; más oscuras, más brillantes, granulosas, o casi líquidas. Esparciéndolas por el marco de la puerta en arcaicos complejos trazos, de una antigüedad casi olvidada por los siglos.

Nada importó mientras dibujaba, creaba, susurraba las palabras mágicas de cada huella de dedos ensangrentados. El poder del libro y la esencia del talismán, llenándolo y guiándolo como una mano invisible. En su pecho una calma absoluta.

Cuando terminó…

Parpadeó, repentinamente libre de la influencia, como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño. La palma le ardía después de haberse cortado tantas veces. La miró. La red de cortes estaba pringada de un montón de restos grumosos, y aún sangraba vagamente. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiar los cortes. La inquietud retrepándole poco a poco, de nuevo, por la piel.

Miró la puerta.

-Está completo.- musitó. Apenas podía recordar como lo había hecho. Sacudió la cabeza. Miró el libro. Casi podía delinear la oscuridad y el poder que emanaban de él. Un escalofrío corrió por su columna. La inquietud y el terror regresando a sus huesos como insectos venenosos. Tragó saliva. Si iba a echarse atrás ahora era el momento. Todavía podía borrar el complejo amuleto, limpiar la sangre, y devolver el libro a las profundidades de la piedra de donde no debería haberlo sacado…Cortó el pensamiento antes de llegara a arraigar.

-No. Tengo que hacerlo, es la única manera. - El amor por su familia era mayor que el miedo por sí mismo. Por sus padres, por su hogar. Por todo lo que amaba…

**Lo haría.**

Tomó aire, forzándose a recuperar la serenidad, y desechando todo aquel miedo lo mejor que pudo, aunque su capacidad de ser valiente no era mucha. Recogió el libro del escritorio con manos ligeramente temblorosas, y buscó la última página, el texto de llamada.

El cuero y el papel ronronearon en sus manos. El poder y la oscuridad trepando por sus brazos, y tiraron de su pecho, insistentes. Casi podía escuchar sus palabras resonando en su sangre; _"Llama, llama, llama…" _

-… Está bien….está bien…- musitó en respuesta.

Comenzó a llamar.

**O**

Las palabras no se parecían a ningún lenguaje que conociera, pero aún así, una vez en su lengua, fue como si las hubiera hablado antes incluso de nacer. Vibraban en la tiniebla que era su magia como si fueran su lengua nativa. Corrían con su sangre y con su voz, cada vez más deprisa. Más alto. Más fuerte. Más potente.

-…anwo ercao fyo.- Las últimas palabras.- Anwo ercao fyo- de nuevo- ¡Anwo ercao fyo! –Más alto- ¡ANWO ERCAO FYO!

Como un muro monstruoso, una vaharada de poder implosionó en la habitación barriéndolo todo a su paso. Las paredes temblaron incapaces de contenerlo. Draco gritó, pero la locura se tragó su voz sin que llegara a sonar. Se levantó una segunda ola más brutal que la anterior, que lo lanzó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo. El libro escapó de sus manos perdiéndose en alguna parte de la habitación. Los muebles crujieron estruendosamente. Astillas de madera saltaron por el aire, la mesa volcó, ingredientes y vela rodaron por el suelo extinguiendo la única luz que había. Draco ocultó la cabeza entre sus manos, sintiendo el vendaval huracanado surgir en torno a él. No podía respirar. El tifón agitó su túnica salvajemente hasta desgarrarla con una potencia demoniaca. Gritó de nuevo, a pesar de que ni siquiera tenía aire en los pulmones. El poder era excesivo, demasiado para una frágil carcasa de carne y huesos, lo mataría. Estaba ahogándose sin oxígeno, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, anticipando el golpe que acabaría con él…

La locura murió a su alrededor repentinamente. El huracán se extinguió en el aire de nuevo estancó. El silencio regreso al cuarto maltratado de muebles astillados. Pero el poder no se fue. Se concentró. Apenas pudiendo creer que aún siguiera vivo, parpadeó, jadeante, confuso. Recibiendo las primeras bocanadas de aire con toses convulsas.

Gimió débilmente, recuperando lentamente la respiración.

Y levantó la mirada.

El aliento amenazo parársele de nuevo. Ante él, el marco del armario, todo en torno a la puerta, brillaba con una luz verde ultra terrena. La luminancia casi venenosa derramándose por la estancia como el reflejo pálido de un avada kedavra.

Tragó saliva.

Sabía lo que se acercaba. Pero leerlo no lo había preparado para el acontecimiento real. Intentó levantarse, sus piernas, demasiado débiles, se negaron a sostenerle. Cayó apenas de rodillas, la túnica desgarrada colgado precariamente de uno de sus hombros, el cabello loco enmarcando sus pálidas mejillas hundidas de cansancio. Las pupilas enormes, aterradas.

Escuchó el crujido de la madera, como el restallido de una campana fúnebre en el silencio sepulcral.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, silenciosamente, sobre sus goznes.

**O**

Por un instante, mientras la puerta estuvo abierta, pudo ver algo más allá de este mundo enmarcado en la entrada. Una oscuridad más profunda que la propia tiniebla, una nada que iba más allá de las pesadillas. Jadeó, su mente incapaz de asimilar aquello. Si la visión hubiera durado in instante más… pero se extinguió en una pulsación, borrada de su cerebro antes incluso de haberla registrado completamente. Desaparecida en el latido en que la presencia más allá de su habitación, tardó en cruzar el umbral del armario y penetrar en esta tierra.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse sobre sí misma, mientras la luz verde se extinguía de los símbolos rápidamente, envolviendo la habitación en una oscuridad profunda.

No podía verlo, pero podía sentir su presencia. El poder helador, atrayente, familiar, que emanaba de él como de un sol oscuro. Pura magia negra contenida por una voluntad que podía decidir volverse contra él en cualquier momento.

-_Me has llamado. _–El susurro penetró directamente en su mente, penetrando las capas de su oclumencia como papel.

Se estremeció violentamente.

-S… si.- Incluso a sus oídos su voz sonó débil y quebrada. Tragó saliva.- Quiero formar un pacto.

Las palabras se escurrieron de sus labios con extraña facilidad. ¿Por qué otra cosa iba nadie a llamar a este ser hecho de negrura? Él no podía existir en este mundo sin alguien que lo mantuviera aquí, pero nadie accedería a caminar el peligro que representaba, si este no ofreciera tanto a cambio.

-_¿Qué deseas?- _La pregunta estaba cargada de malicia pegajosa, ácido siseante. Esto era lo que el ser había querido escuchar. Sin un pacto, pronto se vería obligado a regresar a la jaula.

-Necesito que me ayudes a proteger a mi familia. –Fue una frase atragantada de la inquietud cada vez mayor, que podía sentir retrepándole las entrañas. Pero ahora no iba a echarse atrás. Lo necesitaba.

_-A cambio sabes lo que querré, ¿verdad?- _

O, Draco lo sabía, lo había leído en el tomo maldito.

-Magia para alimentarte, sangre para aplacarte… y un cuerpo… que habitar. – Las palabras reverberaron en su lengua y cosquillearon sus labios. En su pecho su corazón se aceleró queriendo buscar un ritmo imposible. Pero Draco no podía hacer nada para calmarlo, no con la presencia del ser tan cerca de sí.

Tragó saliva, sentía la boca muy seca.

-Puedo darte lo que necesitas.

La criatura se inclinó sobre él, tan cerca que su poder apretaba contra su carne helada, levantando los pelillos de su nuca con electricidad estática. Casi podía respirarlo como una flor flagrante. Atrayente como una planta carnívora.

_-¿Qué cuerpo me ofrendas entonces?- _

Draco musito apenas.

-El mío.

**Continuará**


	3. Reflejo

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, criaturas sobrenaturales, escenas de índole sexual, muerte de personajes (no Draco), y tortura.

Dark Draco.

**Sumario: **Draco no era capaz de matar, pero todo lo que amaba dependía de que acabara con una sola persona. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, salvo aceptar el abrazo de una oscuridad más profunda que el avismo?

Draco/Draco Draco/Voldemort

**Nota: **Tarde es poco, tardísimo. Lo sé. Solo diré que mis ganas de escribir se esfumaron de golpe, y que lograr retomarlo después, fue como poner en marcha un mecanismo largo tiempo oxidado. Me ha costado mucho, pero gracias a los valiosos ánimos y consejos de una amiga, hoy estamos aquí disfrutando del arranque de la maquinaria. ^^ **¡Gracias Marina! **A partir de ahora, esperemos que esto no vuelva a pasar. ^^ Um… creo que me voy a poner ya escribir Noctisa, ahora que estoy de nuevo en marcha es mejor que no deje que el tiempo vuelva a pasar. ;) Besos y gracias a todos los que habéis esperado con tanta paciencia a este nuevo capítulo.

**Murtilla: **Hola vieja amiga ^^ Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Me alegro que te gustara el cap anterior, y en cuanto a la forma que tendrá Voldemort, será la de señor tenebroso, sin nariz y esas cosas XD Um… ¿Así que un Draco dominante, e? Vale, escribiré algo, jujuju pero solo porque me miras con ojos de furia nocturna, XD (no hay quien se resista) Besos guapísima.

**ShirayGaunt: **¿Qué que es esa cosa? Jujuju No te lo puedo decir, es parte de la trama de la historia. ;) Pero me alegro que te guste, y lamento haberte dejado con el suspense tanto tiempo, es que… bueno. Es muy largo de explicar, pero ya he vuelto. ^^ Besos (Te eché de menos)

**Torres de Cristal: **Hola Torres ^^ Sip, Draco ha llamado a algo que es más de lo que parece, pero no pienso decir nada, jujuju XD Sorpresa. ¿Qué tal andas? Espero que bien. Besos.

**Oscurita xuxu: **Gracias miles Oscurita, leer tu review de nuevo me lleno de felicidad. Siendo una lectora tan fantástica como eres, y una de las primeras que me leyó, lamento haberte dejado colgada tanto tiempo, pero intentaré que no suceda más. ¿Me perdonas? ^^ En cuanto a la trama, ya sabes que no puedo contar nada. Sin embargo, gracias de nuevo, y ojala que esta vez no pase tanto tiempo antes de volver a vernos. Besos y un abrazo.

Bienvenidos a:

**Sombra de mí**

**Capítulo 3- Reflejo**

_-Puedo darte lo que necesitas._

_La criatura se inclinó sobre él, tan cerca que su poder apretaba contra su carne helada, levantando los pelillos de su nuca con electricidad estática. Casi podía respirarlo como una flor flagrante. Atrayente como una planta carnívora._

_-¿Qué cuerpo me ofrendas entonces?- _

_Draco musito apenas._

_-El mío._

Las palabras…

-_El mío._

* * *

><p>Que acababa de pronunciar… flotaron en el aire y se le metieron bajo la piel, donde se acurrucaron junto al miedo que parecía vivir allí de forma permanente, como pequeños insectos venenosos en su nido.<p>

Y durante una milésima de segundo, el horror de lo que acababa de ofrecer lo golpeó de lleno con todo cuanto había leído, todo cuanto dependía de él, todo lo que amaba. Una losa casi física sobre sus hombros delgados, que amenazaba aplastarlo.

Su cuerpo carcomido de hambre y cansancio tembló bajo el asalto. Apenas podía mantenerse recto estando de rodillas. Pero no intentó revolverse. Cuando leyó el libro maldito había aceptado que el único modo de salvar a su familia era este. Y estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio que devolver a su madre y a su padre sus vidas, le iba a costar.

Porque el señor tenebroso le había ordenado matar. Porque si no lo hacía su familia sufriría un destino peor que la muerte. Porque el ser necesitaba un cuerpo en el que habitar para existir en este mundo. Porque de todos modos iba a morir.

Porque el único sacrificio que podía ofrecer… **era él mismo.**

Los grilletes del amor y el deber, y todos los porqués tallados en sus eslabones, lo habían arrastrado a este momento. Ahora no podía hacer nada más que aceptar el resultado.

Pero a pesar de su determinación, no era tan valiente para verlo llegar sin derrumbarse, y no quería llorar de nuevo. La parte dentro de sí de donde venían las lágrimas, estaba ya roja, en carne viva, y horrorosamente desgarrada, después de todas las que había vertido este verano. Dolía. Y verter más solo serviría para agravar el malestar que había infectado su interior.

Cerró los ojos.

Durante un minuto solo se permitió ser consciente de la tensión recelosa de su cuerpo, la curva derrotada de propios sus hombros, la cadencia demente de su sangre…

La oscuridad a su alrededor se levantó apagando todos sus sentidos. Como si algo explotara, y la honda chocara contra él de lleno. Como estar sobre un fragmento demasiado elevado de roca cortada a cuchillo, suspendido al borde de un mar cada vez más embravecido.

La anticipación de un descenso aterrador se arremolino en el cuello de su vientre. Balanceándole al borde del vórtice, a punto de caer, aunque su cuerpo físico no se había movido. Sus músculos y huesos inmóviles, petrificados, quietos, tan quietos y paralizados como piezas atornilladas de un mecanismo mucho más grande.

Y la dicotomía entre lo que le decía su mente, y lo que le decía su cuerpo, lo atrapó y paralizó, queriendo romper su cordura.

De repente fue plenamente consciente de su propia fragilidad, de la delicadeza de su mente, y la finura de sus huesos hechos de marfil, de la ternura de su carne humana. De la facilidad con la que podía ser roto. Del poder inconmensurable de aquella entidad. Tan poderoso y lejos de la humanidad, como el sol del polvo.

Para él, quebrarle no sería siquiera un acto consciente.

El terror creció en su pecho como una burbuja de aire atrapada en una botella.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de ello, su tiniebla le llamaba como lo había hecho la magia negra tan antigua, y poderosa, que había contenido el libro. Con la familiaridad de su propia sangre antigua, con la intensidad de un canto de sirena… que no podía ser resistido.

Jadeó atrapado, atraído, doblegado. Irresistiblemente encantado. Y entreabrió los párpados pensando que si podía ver algo, lo que fuera, quizás podría anclarse a la realidad.

Un error del que no se recuperaría.

Durante un instante no pudo ver nada más que tiniebla… habitada por algo, algo más… que su mente no logró registrar. No pudo captar. Una presencia que no estaba preparado para comprender… una sensación estremecedora en la base de su columna. Una caricia el borde de sus nervios, que lo dejo entumecido. Pero durante el segundo en que su cerebro se demoró en la imagen…

El viento le arremolinó el cabello.

El olor del mar penetró sus fosas nasales, salado y profundo, cargado de humedad. Y toda pretensión de realidad se hizo fragmentos entre sus dedos.

"Un acantilado…."

Bajo la luz trémula de una luna casi completamente tragada por nubes de tormenta, pudo ver en detalle perfecto, las vetas de la piedra afilada y fresca de musgo sobre la que estaba arrodillado. Las crestas de espuma embravecida cientos de metros más abajo, el cielo oscuro cargado de relámpagos. Sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre su rostro, y la mordedura helada del viento en la carne, el frío en los huesos a través de su túnica desgarrada, empapándose rápidamente, adhiriéndose a su piel. Sabía que no podía ser real, pero las sensaciones eran tan intensas que hubiera podido serlo, y no supo sino estremecerse al borde del precipicio. Sentir el viento chillar en torno a él, la tempestad rugir sobre su cabeza.

Y temer la caída.

Vagamente, en un rincón todavía lúcido de su cráneo, recordó haber leído esto, la manifestación de aquel ente… una vez desatada. Era la propia locura. Ningún humano podía comprenderla, o asimilarla. Y su mente, atrapada, la percibía de un modo que pudiese vislumbrar sin bordear la demencia. Sin romperse en el proceso. Esto no era más que una expresión de lo que estaba sucediendo. Del poder que se estaba desencadenando. Un fragmento de algo que de otro modo no habría podido soportar entero, y aún así, sabía que partes de él se estaban resquebrajando y llenando de fisuras.

Una gota de lluvia resbaló hasta sus labios, su sabor salado triste en la lengua.

La llamada de las olas contra la costa salvaje… los relámpagos cegadores… el golpeteo de la lluvia helada en la carne, aturdidor… atrayente, oscuro… pronto no pudo escuchar nada más, sentir nada más, ver nada más.

Pronto no pudo pensar en nada más.

Comenzó a temblar incontroladamente, de deseo, o terror, o de una mezcla loca de ambos, ya no lo sabía.

Jadeó, y cerró los ojos de nuevo, y el fragmento de suelo pétreo en el que estaba arrodillado, el único contacto que le quedaba con el mundo, el vestigio que lo sostenía, se estremeció, inclino, y poco a poco empezó a dar de sí. Desquebrajándose en fragmentos de roca que se precipitaron al océano hambriento.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, enormes, desorbitados. La marea a punto de chocar contra el abismo llenando sus pupilas, y el suelo pareció desaparecer bajo él. Gritó…

Y perdió pie.

Una parte minúscula e insignificante de él, que no había sido afectada por la magia o la noche, se sintió aliviada por no tener que luchar más. Por no tener que cargar más con el peso de la vida de sus padres. Por no tener que soportar más el estigma de no ser suficiente. El dolor de no ser lo que su padre habría deseado, o lo que su madre necesitaba.

Y en medio del horror de la caída, su cuerpo se relajó, dándose por vencido.

Porque en ese instante… rompió la superficie.

El encuentro fue brutal.

Cientos de cristales de hielo se colaron en sus nervios a través del agua helada, y paralizaron su sistema neuronal. El dolor de tanto frío no se registró del todo en su cerebro estanco, incapaz de asimilarlo. Algo de lo que se sintió agradecido.

La marea negra se cerró sobre su cabeza, abrazándolo en sus entrañas, y escucho el latir inmenso del corazón de aquel océano, de aquel centro celeste, resonando en su sangre, como un segundo latido, adyacente al de su propio corazón. Aterrador, terrible, y sin embargo, tan familiar… tranquilizador… el dolor se deshizo de sus huesos. Sus órganos fallaron bajo temperaturas muy por debajo de cero, y sus pulmones dejaron escapar el aliento que apenas habían retenido.

Pero no sintió nada.

Su conciencia apagándose poco a poco. Como quedarse dormido… El aire escapado en burbujas cristalinas, ascendiendo arriba y arriba, mientras él caía más y más profundo. La tenue, apenas presente luminiscencia, que penetraba la superficie de espuma agresiva, y viento torrencial, se extinguió rápidamente, hasta hundirse en impenetrable oscuridad, donde incluso el deseo de conocer la luz no podía llegar.

Los tejidos blandos dentro del interior de su cuerpo, se ralentizaron bajo la falta de oxígeno. Apagándose lentamente en el hechizo, una cadena de fallos múltiples. Poco a poco, la sangre empezó a pararse en sus venas. El agua sobre su cuerpo, un abrazo profundo, extrañamente hermoso, ya no se sentía fría. Sino reconfortante. Una caricia que le recordó a su madre…

Parpadeó apenas, al borde de la vigilia. A punto dejarse llevar… y vio algo en la tiniebla... apenas nada… una sombra pálida de contornos borrosos.

Estuvo a punto de apartar la mirada, de dejarse ir, pero… algo en la presencia…

Giró la cabeza hacia él, con fuerzas que no sabía todavía le quedaban. No supo porqué. Porque deseó de repente acercarse a ese otro ser, porque, con solo vislumbrar su presencia, explotó en su pecho el deseo, un ansia desesperada mayor que la propia llamada oscura de la magia negra. ¿Por qué ahora?, cuando podía sentir como su corazón se apagaba, y rozar la caricia de la muerte en el dorso de la mano.

¿Quién era? ¿Qué era?

Cerró los ojos apenas, involuntariamente, agotado, y cuando logró entreabrirlos de nuevo, fue como si la distancia hubiera desaparecido. Lo tenía ante sí. Una figura, masculina, borrosa, como tinta negra vertida en agua sucia. Contornos oscuros indefinidos. Y sin embargo, podía sentir el poder emanando de él, atrapándolo, atrayéndolo, hechizándolo. La intensidad helada de su presencia...

Él era…

Sintió sus dedos rozar los suyos, tentativamente. Cansadamente, instintivamente, como una marioneta, cerró la mano en torno a su palma, la piel estaba fría, más fría que el agua del entorno, tan fría como la carne muerta. Se estremeció. Pero no tuvo miedo. Descubrió que no podía. El contacto hizo que se sintiera mejor.

La mano helada devolvió suavemente el roce, como experimentando el contacto. La sensación de familiaridad floreció en su pecho casi violentamente, una explosión de color como un trazo de fuegos artificiales.

Era como si ya se hubieran conocido, como si compartieran algún fragmento indefinible. Como si hubieran estado hechos para tocarse. Dejó que sus yemas se quedaran sobre la otra piel, y levantó la mirada buscando la otra. Tenía ojos grises. No pudo distinguir nada más en la sombra difusa, sin rasgos. Pero sus irises…eran tan grises como los suyos.

El otro le devolvió la mirada. Y Draco pudo espiar algo más detrás de sus ojos… El sentimiento de pertenencia nació en su interior con la suavidad de un trazo de hierba, envolviéndolo en su abrazo. Demasiado delicado, imposible de resistir. Doloroso. El susurro en su voz le decía que había sido hecho para pertenecer a este ser. Como si el único fin de su existencia fuera ser encontrado por él, pertenecerle. Y sin embargo, dolía.

Parpadeó, y sus sentimientos debieron reflejarse en sus pupilas. Porque un sentimiento protector, aterrador, tan agresivo… surgió del otro, y lo rozó, como respuesta a la sumisión que lo estaba poseyendo. Casi había olvidado lo que era el calor. El calor de las llamas, llamas de color gris. Y no quiso apartarse de él, a pesar de saber que aquellos deseos eran peligrosos. No quiso dejarlo ir, aún cuando pudo notar la terrible oscuridad que había bajo su piel.

-_¿Me quieres contigo?- _No supo si había escuchado las palabras. O si habían penetrado directamente en su cráneo. Sílabas de una voz grave y sensual, que se enroscaron en sus sinapsis como los anillos de humo creados por cigarrillos de hierbas aromáticas.

Danzaron en torno a su cerebro, y flotaron por sus venas casi apagadas hasta estrechar su núcleo en un encuentro tórrido familiar como su propia voz, su mismo cuerpo, su propia esencia, que no pudo, ni quiso, rechazar.

-…Si… qué… -no tenía aire, solo agua en los pulmones, y sin embargo, de alguna manera, logró hacerse oír- quédate… - el cansancio lo agarró de golpe, deseando detenerlo. Sus parpados cerrándose finalmente, rendidos, pero determinadamente sus labios siguieron moviéndose en silencio en una última palabra sin sonido.-…conmigo.

Su última sensación fueron los brazos helados cerrándose en torno a él, en un abrazo imposible de romper.

* * *

><p>Su mente fue encendiéndose a fragmentos; la sensación fría del suelo bajo la mejilla, el roce caliente de su propia respiración en el dorso de la mano, apoyada muy cerca de su cara, como protegiéndole de algo… Algo… el aire pareció solidificarse en sus pulmones.<p>

Abrió los ojos enormes, desorbitados. Su cerebro medio enterrado en memorias extrañas, poco a poco aflorando; la profundidad del agua sobre su cabeza, negra, fría, congelándole las entrañas, sobre él, en torno a él, dentro de él. Impidiéndole pensar, respirar, moverse… su abrazo entumecido en la epidermis... saber que se ahogaba…el conocimiento pesado en su pecho…

Jadeó violentamente atrapado en la memoria, tomando aire convulsamente, como si esta fuera su última bocanada. Sus dedos clavándose en la piedra dura del suelo, tratando de anclarse a la realidad. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sabiendo que aquello solo era un recuerdo, pero le estaba costando tanto convencerse…

"Ya ha pasado, ya ha pasado, ya ha pasado…" No podía parar de temblar. Quizás su cerebro todavía no se había recuperado de la experiencia al borde de la locura. O simplemente su naturaleza cobarde le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Casi sintió ganas de reír, la histeria paladeándosele en la boca.

Cuando realmente había estado sufriendo aquello, no había experimentado la mitad del pánico que ahora podía sentir en la curva del vientre. Y ahora, cuando finalmente parecía a salvo se derrumbaba como helado bajo un radiador. Quizás tenía algo que ver con estar plenamente despierto, comprendiendo realmente lo cerca que había estado de perderse para siempre, de abandonar su cuerpo, y con él la vida, y no bajo el influjo de un poder tan inmenso. … pensar en ello no ayudo en nada.

Tragó con dificultad, obligándose a respirar.

… aspirar… expirar… lentamente, una, y otra vez… poco a poco la memoria se fue aquietando, permitiéndole ir recuperando la cordura, el cansancio ablandando sus músculos agarrotados de tensión…Hasta finalmente derrumbarse de lado, agradecido por el frescor del suelo en su piel afiebrada. Los párpados cerrados, acunándose en la oscuridad aterciopelada del interior de su propia piel.

Durante algún tiempo no pudo más que permanecer así, inmóvil, dejándose mecer por el paso de los minutos y la cadencia de su sangre. La ansiedad todavía ácida en la boca del estómago, simplemente intentando no pensar en nada. Sin embargo, su instinto acabó por empezar a desperezarse y chirriar, pidiéndole despertar del todo, tomar en el entorno en el que estaba. Tratar de dominar la situación. Y el miedo no se había disipado tanto como para permitirle ignorarlo. Algo recuperado, y todo lo calmado que podía estar, tragó saliva y se forzó a abrir los ojos.

Parpadeó, entreabriendo los párpados, e intentó incorporarse, sentía el cuerpo tan agarrotado…Dormir en el suelo no le había hecho ningún bien a sus músculos. Y su cabeza parecía un almohadón demasiado relleno, funcionando vagamente, con la lentitud de un bebe. A pesar de todo, sentía que aún quedaba algo al fondo de su mente que todavía no había tenido fuerzas para extraer.

Logró incorporarse, algo desorientado, empezando a tomar en el entorno…

-¿Qué ha…?- Su voz surgió como un graznido, reseco y granuloso. Provocando que su garganta se quejara, aún irritada por toda la ceniza que no recordaba haber aspirado. Obligándolo a toser quejumbrosamente. Durante un minuto no pudo hacer más que estremecerse, tratando de contener el ataque. Los dedos cerrándosele sobre los restos de la túnica destrozada, en un espasmo involuntario. Un gesto auto protector. Hasta que el acceso hizo el favor de remitir. La experiencia le dejó sintiéndose como un trapo de cocina demasiado usado.

Lo único que quería era un baño caliente, y una cama mullida.

Algo de saliva se había adherido a sus labios. Se limpió la boca con el borde de la manga, asqueado, y levantó la mirada a través de mechones sucios y enredados, de un rubio blanquecino, que habían caído sobre su frente… la cortina de cabello no mitigó el golpe.

La luz grisácea de la mañana negra se colaba a través de las cortinas desgarradas, iluminando con tonos apáticos lo que había sido su habitación. Sus sombras resbalando como algo sucio sobre los muebles destrozados y calcinados. Patéticos cascarones de madera destruida y ennegrecida, esparcidos por el espacio de suelos ennegrecidos, y paredes de papel achicharrado y despegado, en peladuras como piel frita… El testimonio de la manifestación de un poder, que las paredes de piedra apenas habían podido contener.

Se quedó paralizado, el horror reflejándose en su mirada.

Incrédulo, sus irises se clavaron en el armario. Estaba… intacto. Con los dibujos aún corriendo por su superficie pulida. Los trazos de sangre seca engañosamente comunes bajo la luz del día. Como si ser el único mueble superviviente de todo aquel desastre, no lo apuntara como culpable.

Verlo despertó del todo los fusibles de su cerebro.

"¿Ha… funcionado?" Había llamado, y algo terrible había respondido, recordaba haber hecho su petición, haber ofrecido su cuerpo… pero la visión que había tenido después aún permanecía borrosa… La tormenta, el acantilado… Ojos grises. La memoria salió a la superficie de golpe, brillante, con escamas de pez de las profundidades. E igual que uno de ellos, si no la hubiera forzado con su esfuerzo por recordar, tampoco habría salido a la luz. Se llevó una mano a la sien, confuso, y otros fragmentos siguieron al primero, vagamente, incompletos, como pedazos de cristal de una vidriera rota. Hermosos en su colorido, misteriosos por la imagen incompleta, y tristes, los bordes rotos llenos de la tristeza de lo perdido; piel helada de carne muerta… formas borrosas…y una intensidad… un sentimiento de pertenencia más poderoso que nada que jamás hubiera experimentado…

El sabor del anhelo se le enroscó en el bajo vientre. El placer de saberse de otro, a la vez tan terrible en la indefensión a sus manos, y tan dulce en la seguridad de no necesitar luchar más con los hilos dolorosos de sus propias decisiones.

Se dobló por la mitad con un gemido ahogado, aquejado de repente por un calor extraño en las venas. El golpe lo sofocó haciéndolo sudar. La sensación se enroscó en su columna, fundiendo sus huesos. Aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo vertiginosamente.

"¿Qué me está pasando?"

Se puso en pie apenas, sobre piernas temblorosas, comenzando a desorientarse, se tambaleó hasta lograr llegar al armario y agarrar el manillar. En su piel enfebrecida el pomo de metal se sintió como un fragmento de hielo. Gimoteó al aumentar la temperatura en sus venas. El cabello adhiriéndosele a las sienes y la frente. Hizo girar el tirador, y abrió el armario, temblando de fiebre. En la cara interna un espejo de cuerpo entero le devolvió la mirada.

Necesitaba saber que estaba sucediéndole.

"¿Me está… poseyendo?" Pero porque ahora, ¿por qué había esperado a que despertara? Gimoteó, el miedo humedeciendo sus pupilas. No quería morir. Pero esta era la única manera de salvar a su familia, lo único que podía hacer, y a pesar del pánico no intento resistirse. Débilmente se apoyó en el cristal frío, mirándose impotente, tratando de ver si había en él algún cambio que anunciara lo que estaba por venir.

El cabello lacio, sucio y enredado, ahora húmedo de sudor. La piel sonrojada y brillante de humedad. Las ojeras malvas, la túnica desgarrada apenas colgando precariamente de sus hombros angulosos. El rostro cansado y la mirada desesperada…

Repentinamente se vio inclinar la cabeza estudiándose… aunque él no se había movido.

Se apartó trastabillando.

-¿Qué..?

El otro sonrió sardónicamente.

Draco jadeó, pero no se apartó más lejos, fascinado por la autoridad y poder que podía ver claramente en este otro yo. El Draco del espejo tenía su cuerpo pero no era él. Se mantenía erguido con una superioridad y calma, que el cobarde slytherin jamás podría reproducir, su presencia exudaba fuerza.

-¿Quién eres?- La mirada, dura y brillante, comandaba obediencia, y cuando se posó en la suya, Draco no pudo más que estremecerse.

El ser rió brevemente, un sonido malicioso, y sin embargo, cuando respondió, el tono fue casi amable tras las pupilas repentinamente relucientes de divertido conocimiento.

-_Fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí, quien suplico mi presencia con sangre. _

Draco jadeó, había sabido la respuesta. Pero saber y escuchar eran cosas diferentes.

-Entonces vas a… ¿poseer mi cuerpo?- "¿Matarme?" Su corazón latía tan deprisa como el aleteo de un insecto. El calor en su sangre tan fuerte ya, que la sed empezaba a materializarse, y su cuerpo se ablandaba inexorablemente. De no ser por la adrenalina causada por el terror tensando sus músculos y afilando su mente, no habría estado en pie.

El reflejo seguía sonriendo con una curva de labios demasiado antigua y oscura para un rostro tan joven.

-_Nunca había sido convocado para algo tan trivial como salvar una familia. _

Draco tragó saliva. Y el ser extendió una mano, la palma prieta contra el cristal que los separaba, como si quisiera tocarle. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, estudiándole.

-_Has despertado mi curiosidad, Draco Malfoy. Compartiré este cuerpo contigo… hasta que haya cumplido con este pacto que me has ofrecido. _

Entonces se dio cuenta de que era el calor abrasador que le estaba consumiendo.

Su presencia dentro de él, de cada rincón de sí. Estaba lleno de ello. Repleto hasta desbordar de un ardor, que era como haber tragado demasiado de un combinado de fyrewhisky y melaza.

Le preocupó saber, que podría fácilmente encontrar placentera la sensación.

**Continuará**


End file.
